¡Me cago en Godric!
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Es un pequeño paso para Draco y un gran salto para la humanidad: "Vamos, joder, puedes hacerlo. ¿Eres un Malfoy o qué? Un Malfoy no se amedrenta ante nada. Menos aún ante dos pares de tetas." Escena perdida de Mortífago.


**Disclaimer**: _Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran, el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos. _

**Canción recomendada**: Hay dos, ambas de Skillet (grupo que descubrí hace poco y del que estoy profundamente enamorada): _"Believe"_ y _"Sometimes"._ Este fragmento de la primera ES Draco (aunque él no lo sepa): _"If you believed when I said I'd be better off without you, then you never really knew me at all". _Con respecto a la segunda, creo que el subtítulo resume a la perfección la idea que tengo sobre la relación que mantiene con Pansy.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: Este _one_ es una escena perdida del long fic _"__**Mortífago**__",_ más concretamente el punto de vista de Draco durante parte del capítulo 19, _"Slytherins en el mundo muggle, II"._ Quería regalarle algo como esto a **Källa**, que fue su cumpleaños hace doscientos noventa y ocho meses (ella me quiere aunque sea una tardona), ya que me ha ayudado mucho a esbozar todos los cabos sueltos del prepotente de Malfoy (aunque ahora vaya detrás de Blaise, la muy chaquetera) así como a comprender que alguien tan desagradable puede ser condenadamente sexy.

Si tú (sí, tú) no has leído el fic del que proviene, no te preocupes que te pongo en situación: durante el 14º cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy, éste da una gran fiesta en un local alquilado cerca del Callejón Diagon. Allí, se enrolla con dos tías —cuyos nombres no importan una mierda— después de ver a Pansy hablando con otro chico. FIN.

Si sí que lo has leído, otro aviso: al estar también narrado en primera persona pero por Draco, obviamente el tono es menos solemne. Para mí, Draco a los catorce años no tiene demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y puede limitarse a pensar en frivolidades, tal y como corresponde a su edad.

Y ahora lo importante: a ver si te gusta, fea. Aunque una está de lo más insegura sin tus beteos, espero que me lo critiques con saña para sentirme más realizada. Al final me has hecho dependiente a tu opinión, no veas lo que jode. Te nombraré editora cuando me haga famosa, conste. _Bro, bro, bromance~_

**ADVERTENCIA**: No creo que sea necesario, pero por si acaso. Hay un chico hormonal de por medio, alcohol, pociones ilegales, música cachonda y dos tías guarras. Obviamente el lenguaje será soez y habrá cochinadas. Mentes puras, abstenerse. Mentes sucias, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

"**¡Me cago en Godric!"**

_Sometimes don't deny that everything is wrong. Sometimes rather die than to admit it's my fault. Sometimes when you cry I just don't care at all. I don't know why I do the things I do to you but…_

Skillet.

* * *

Vamos, joder, puedes hacerlo. ¿Eres un Malfoy o qué? Un Malfoy no se amedrenta ante nada. Menos aún ante dos pares de tetas.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar más íntimo, aquí no se puede hablar bien.

Eso es lo que ha dicho hace cosa de un minuto una de ellas. Los primeros diez segundos los he dedicado a contener las ganas de ponerme a saltar y gritar _"¡Oh, sí, oh, sí!"_ como un maníaco sexual. Los cuarenta y nueve restantes en pensar cuál sería la expresión más resultona con la que aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Repasé mentalmente las caras mejor puntuadas por mi espejo adulador y escogí: _"Condescendencia nivel tres"._ Pensé que tenía que quedar claro que si voy, es por hacerles un favor.

Sin embargo ahora me han entrado las dudas. Tengo la piel de las mejillas congelada en la sonrisa de _"Condescendencia nivel tres"_ y aún no he dicho ni una palabra. Es más, creo que _"Condescendencia nivel tres"_ empieza a parecerse a _"Gastroenteritis nivel dieciocho"_.

En primer lugar, ¿cómo he llegado a esta situación? Hace tres copas tenía mucho sentido, ahora todo está lleno de lagunas que huelen a whiskey de fuego.

A ver… ¡Ah, sí! Vi a Pansy hablando con no sé qué chico y, como no me importaba en lo más mínimo, me fui por otro lado. Se me acercó una tía morena, de cuyo nombre no me acuerdo (¿y a quién le interesa?), y me dijo que era de mi Casa, que iba dos cursos por encima. Pensé que tampoco era especialmente guapa pero, ¿hola?, esos dieciséis años le hacían sumar puntos. Ya no digamos cuando me presentó a su amiga, una Ravenclaw rubia de mi edad, y sugirió que deberíamos "charlar" sobre lo "maravillosa que era la música".

No sé qué cojones les pasa a las mujeres, ¿vienen con un mecanismo de serie que les impide ser sinceras o qué? ¿La música? ¿A quién le importaba la música? Obviamente querían aprovecharse de mi impresionante cuerpo. Abusar sexualmente del rico y atractivo anfitrión con la esperanza de tener algo emocionante que contarles a sus nietos el día de mañana.

Aunque me suena que al principio se empeñaban en llamarme Damián Marley.

Bah, seguro que querían aparentar que no me conocían para que su pérfido plan no quedara al descubierto.

Volviendo a las dudas: no me malinterpretéis, como he dicho al principio soy todo un Marley. Malfoy, joder. Y un Malfoy no se acojona ante nada, ni siquiera ante dos mujeres ávidas de su encanto.

Retomando: Mi cara de problemas gastrointestinales se debe a cuestiones metafísicas sobre las que he decidido meditar justo en este instante. _¿Quiénes somos? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿De dónde venimos? _Interrogantes frente a los cuales una precaria inteligencia como la vuestra no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Y bien? ¿Te animas? —insiste la Ravenclaw.

Echo un vistazo en derredor, con intención de mirar con superioridad a aquellos que estén observando la escena muertos de celos (no todos los días se es testigo de cómo dos mujeres le insisten tan desesperadamente a un hombre, aunque éste sea tan atractivo como yo), y me encuentro con algo que no tiene nada que ver pero que es infinitamente mejor.

Por casualidades de la vida —y reitero: casualidades—, Pansy está exactamente a dos metros de mi posición. Mientras el tipo con el que está sigue diciéndole tonterías que probablemente no le interesen ni a él mismo, ella clava sus ojos en los míos con cara de desconcierto.

Parece querer gritarme que qué estoy haciendo, como si mereciera algún tipo de excusa por mi parte. Como si le debiera algo cuando obviamente no es así.

Nunca me ha importado. Es alguien que ha nacido para admirarme, tal y como todos los demás. Algo que lleva un mes resistiéndose a hacer, ¿se cree que tiene derecho a fingir que me ignora? Ha llegado la hora de que le demuestre cuál es su lugar.

Esbozo la sonrisa _"Humillación al Weasley"_ —empleada normalmente tras constatar ante un pelirrojo cualquiera que su paupérrima existencia es ofensiva— y murmuro para mí mismo:

—Por supuesto.

Estas dos, que se han tomado mis palabras como una respuesta a su ofrecimiento anterior, explotan y acabo con los labios de una chocando contra los míos y las manos de otra sobándome sobre la camisa.

No cierro los ojos. Nunca lo hago. ¿No es un absurdo? Quiero decir, lo mejor de un beso es poder observar la cara de ansia y necesidad del otro. Corroborar que, efectivamente, estás haciendo lo que te da la gana con él. Y el rencor de los que te rodean, claro.

O, como es el caso, percatarse de cómo Pansy, que se tapa la boca y se pierde entre la multitud, tiene los ojos llorosos. Si Dumbledore no fuera un viejo inútil y parcial, si se me hubiera ocurrido la absurda idea de invitarlo a mi cumpleaños y estuviera observando la escena, seguro que le habría concedido puntos a Slytherin. Algo como: _"¡Muy bien, Draco! ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin por adiestrar con tamaña pericia a tus mascotas!"_ Con suerte habría añadido: _"Potter, nos hemos dado cuenta de que estás en coma cerebral; tras una votación unánime por parte del profesorado hemos decidido que quedas expulsado de la escuela". _

Al cabo de varios minutos de saliva bien empleada —más o menos: la rubia debería vigilar la secreción de sus glándulas— y un caos de manos y tetas, decido que ha llegado la hora.

Sí, definitivamente ha llegado la hora.

¿No?

Sí, sí, es el momento de que ponga los _globostones_ sobre la mesa. Debo dejarles claro a estas dos mi postura con una frase grandilocuente y memorable. Debo pensar mucho en las palabras, no puedo decir cualquier cosa: es un momento histórico que quedará grabado en el mundo mágico. Quién sabe, puede que incluso alguien decida escribir sobre esto en el futuro: _"La madurez de Draco Malfoy: un pequeño paso para él, un gran salto para la humanidad"._ Debería decir algo como: _"Montaos en mi escoba de una vez". _Joder, no, qué vulgar. _"Tengo condones en el bolsillo, ya sabéis a qué me refiero"._ Por Salazar, eso parece algo que diría Zabini. _"Tenéis en honor de desvirgarme, sentíos afortunadas_". Esto va de mal en peor, parezco un marica.

Bueno, quizá sea necesaria más saliva. Sí, por si acaso. Aunque los ingredientes ya parecen listos, mejor repasarlos antes de hornear el pastel. Ellas, indecentemente borrachas —factor de suma importancia—, parecen muy predispuestas. Es más, son las que han suplicado mi compañía. Se han dejado tocar, señal indiscutible de que están receptivas ante el sexo.

¿No? O sea, eso es lo que se supone que va a pasar, ¿verdad? Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Me han dicho que vayamos a un reservado a hablar de música, esa era la señal. Tiene que serlo, obviamente no me van a sentar en un sofá para charlar sobre acordes y rasgueos de guitarra, ¿o sí?

Qué va, para nada. Totalmente descartado. Tampoco planean quedarse en los besos, la Slytherin me está manoseando demasiado. Y la otra me ha puesto una mano sobre su teta.

Sexo, claramente. Pero… ¿con las dos? ¿O tengo que escoger a una? En ese caso no sabría con cuál quedarme: la Ravenclaw está más buena, pero la otra es mayor. No estarán esperando para que elija, ¿no? ¿Será por eso por lo que no me llevan hacia allí? Me cago en Godric, ¡han sido ellas las que se han ofrecido en primer lugar! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

Me aparto ligeramente y me masajeo la mandíbula con una mano. Lo hago en parte porque es probable que se haya desencajado con tanto morreo, en parte porque estoy tan borracho que empiezo a no sentir algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Como el dedo meñique del pie. O el pelo.

Di algo. Ya.

Me miran y esperan. Las miro y abro y cierro la boca como un pez. Me siguen mirando y siguen esperando. Las sigo mirando y advierto con horror que mi lengua parece tener tres veces su tamaño normal y pesar cinco kilos.

Algo. Ahora.

—Nott no nos deja verlo desnudo cuando se ducha. ¿Vamos a follar?

¡¿QUÉ?

La Slytherin se empieza a reír como una maníaca mientras la otra, la Ravenclaw rubia, me da unas palmaditas en el hombro y dice:

—Qué mono eres, Damián. Vámonos al reservado ya, entonces.

—Draco, me llamo Draco.

—Como sea.

Vas a hacerlo. Vas a acompañarlas a ese reservado y demostrar que eres el más macho de todos. Vas a borrar la estúpida sonrisa de superioridad de Zabini: cuando termines, irás a restregarle por la cara que mientras que a él le vomitaron en la polla cuando le estaban haciendo una mamada, tú has perdido la virginidad con dos tías buenas a la vez. Después, irás a Nott y le escupirás que puede meterse toda su experiencia con Daphne por el culo, que él aún no ha conseguido más que sobarla un poco. Esperarás a estar sobrio, no vayas a echarle en cara que no nos deja que lo veamos desnudo.

A Crabbe y Goyle no les dirás nada, por si acaso. Últimamente están de lo más raritos.

¿Y a Pansy?

Eso que acaba de salir de mi garganta no era un gruñido: estaba carraspeando. Tengo la laringe delicada y la concentración de humo del local me la está destrozando. Como sea, a Pansy también le llegará, no vaya a pensar que únicamente me limité a liarme con ellas y no terminé la noche convirtiéndome en un hombre. Un hombre al cuadrado. Lo comentaré en voz alta cuando esté cerca, para que vea lo que se ha perdido. No, o sea, se lo iba a perder de todas maneras: no quiero hacerlo con ella. Qué asco. Se lo diré para recalcar de nuevo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Porque no lo hace.

Aunque a ella sí que le intereso, por supuesto. Por mucho que hace un rato estuviera tonteando con aquél tío. Lo hizo para intentar darme celos, ilusa. No lo consiguió, claro, el chico era espantoso y tenía pinta de ser igual de inteligente que toda la familia Weasley junta. O sea, nada.

Qué bajo has caído, Pansy.

—¿Draco? —Parpadeo, confuso, y miro a una de las chicas que me acompañan, la Slytherin—. ¿Nos hacemos una foto los tres juntos? —Se muerde el labio inferior, en plan guarro, y señala con la cabeza al Hufflepuff que se ha ofrecido a inmortalizar el momento. Lleva una cámara en la mano, que alza cuando dirijo mi atención a él.

No digas nada de compañeros de cuarto desnudos. No lo hagas. Céntrate.

—Por supuesto —murmuro con mi tono más varonil, ¡bien! Actúo como si le estuviera concediendo un favor por el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra. Voy en plan pasota, pero con estilo. Eso les encanta.

Se colocan a ambos lados y decido apretarlas contra mí agarrándolas de la cintura. Cuando el flash me deja momentáneamente ciego, resuelvo que haré cientos de copias de esa foto y se las enviaré a todos. Incluso ampliaré una a tamaño natural y la pegaré en la puerta de nuestra habitación cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

—Os mandaré una copia mañana, dadme vuestras direcciones. —Paparazzi triste… Estoy convencido de que lo que buscaba con todo esto era obtener precisamente las direcciones de estas dos.

Bah, no me importa. Tampoco es que vaya a hablar con ellas después de esta noche. Soy un hombre que usa a las mujeres y después las tira, como si fueran vulgares pañuelos. Ese soy yo: alguien inalcanzable del que sólo puedes obtener sexo apasionado y salvaje, por el que llorarás después deseando inútilmente que se ponga en contacto contigo.

Alguien guay.

Una voz en mi cabeza, que se parece bastante a la de Zabini, dice algo como _"pero si aún no te has acostado con nadie, idiota"._ ¿Y? Seré ése tipo de hombre a partir de mañana. Total, ya lo he hecho una vez en menor escala, ¿no? Cuando me enrollé con Pansy en casa de Daphne y después la ignoré por completo. Ahí senté las bases de mi futuro.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —pregunta la otra, la que es más pequeña, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz. Cuando el Hufflepuff se marcha mascullando algo sobre la suerte y el dinero, me encojo de hombros y camino abriéndome paso hasta nuestro destino, muy ufano, mientras ellas me siguen, cuchicheando a una velocidad desorbitada algo que no me interesa.

Por el camino pienso en lo que va a pasar al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se sitúa en mi cara. Voy a follar. Voy a ser el primero de todos en hacerlo. Siempre soy el primero. Fui el primero en declarar mis ideales, el primero en beber, el primero en bajar a la fiesta que se dio en tercer curso en la Sala Común. Mi padre siempre dijo que así es como tiene que ser, que un Malfoy ha de tener iniciativa para que otros lo sigan, que ha de demostrar cojones.

En realidad él lo llama _"talante"_, pero es una metáfora.

Cuando el resto se ha limitado a tontear con chicas, yo daré el gran paso y demostraré que es una estupidez, que no es para tanto. Me reiré de ellos por darle más importancia de la que tiene y comentaré con aire grandilocuente que ya es hora de que se conviertan en hombres de verdad. En resumidas cuentas: los humillaré hasta hacerlos sentir tan patéticos como un muggle.

Al llegar, me aparto para dejarles pasar —aún estando completamente borracho sigo teniendo unos modales exquisitos— y tomo aire antes de seguirlas. Estoy preparado. Nací preparado.

Cierro la cortina que separa el reservado del salón en el que todos siguen de fiesta y me detengo unos instantes observando a través de ella. ¿Será translúcida? ¿Me verán desde fuera cuando folle? Sonrío con suficiencia pensando en la cara que pondría Pansy si pasara por delante. Quizá incluso se quedara observando escondida, en plan guarro, como en esas revistas porno que robamos de la Sala Común en segundo.

O quizá se fuera lloriqueando como hace un rato y acabara de nuevo con ese idiota con el que estaba antes (al que llamaré El Triste, para abreviar), despechada. Qué vulgar. Tampoco es que me importe, claro: puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

De todas formas no dice mucho a su favor. ¿No se lanzó a mis brazos en casa de Daphne? ¿No me envió después una carta declarándome su amor incondicional como si tuviera diez años? Si no fuera terriblemente obvio diría que es una chaquetera, pero está muy claro que sigue interesada y que El Triste es una excusa para olvidarse de mi cruento rechazo.

¿Que por qué me lié con ella si da la impresión de que no me interesa? Porque soy un hombre. Estaba borracho, ella también, y era la única chica disponible. Daphne está extraña y enfermizamente obsesionada con el rarito de Nott, lo cual hace que me dé asco el simple hecho de verla como una posibilidad (no soy el segundo plato de nadie), pero no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ambos se encerraban en la habitación de Greengrass teniendo la oportunidad de sobar. Aunque fuera a Pansy.

Además, así le hacía un favor convirtiendo su deseo en realidad. Para que luego digan que Potter es buena persona, fijaos en mí: sacrificándome para que el prójimo pueda disfrutar de mi extraordinario cuerpo.

Si después la ignoré y me reí de sus intentos de formalizar una relación que nunca existió fue para demostrar que no significa ni significará nada para mí. Es mi amiga. No, es mi colega. Tampoco, es un ente femenino que pulula a mi alrededor. Ya está.

—¿Draco? ¿No vienes con nosotras? —ronronea la rubia.

Respiro hondo y me meto la mano en el bolsillo en el que llevo los condones para verificar que siguen en su sitio. Perfecto. Soy una persona astuta y precavida, sé que no es conveniente tener a los catorce años a pequeños Malfoy bastardos correteando por el castillo. También sabía, como es lógico, que la noche de mi cumpleaños iba a mojar. ¿Quién se resistiría a retozar con el gran anfitrión? Exacto, nadie.

A decir verdad hasta que aparecieron estas dos no se me había acercado ninguna otra chica. ¿Que es raro? Lo sé, pero pensadlo de este modo: no es fácil reunir el valor para hablar con alguien como yo. Sí, seguro que todas las demás lo estaban deseando pero se sentían incapaces de dirigirme la palabra. Soy un hombre imponente.

—Esto… ¿Draco?

Me giro lentamente y las veo recostadas en el sofá, mirándome con expectación. Noto la boca seca, obviamente a causa del alcohol. Puede que el hecho de que me martillee el corazón en el pecho también se deba al whiskey de fuego.

Sin embargo, si yo estoy borracho, lo de ellas no tiene nombre. Además del aliento fuerte que delata las varias copas de más que se han tomado, han estado tonteando con pociones ilegales. Mucho mejor, así están más receptivas. Aunque aún estando sobrias no habrían podido evitar caer rendidas a mis encantos, en este estado no será necesario ni que me esfuerce en convencerlas de que las que quieren follar son ellas en vez de yo.

No obstante eso de "receptivas" me parece que es un eufemismo, más cuando ya sabéis que han sido ellas las que prácticamente me han arrastrado hasta aquí.

Bien, empecemos. Eh… ¿por dónde? Quiero decir, hay dos. ¿Cómo se supone que funciona esto? ¿Va primero una y luego la otra? ¿Van a la vez? No tengo manos suficientes, ya no digamos pollas.

Me río de un modo casi histérico cuando pienso en un tío con dos pollas. Es práctico, no lo niego, aunque bastante grotesco. Ellas me observan como si no terminaran de verle la gracia al asunto (son estúpidas) y dan palmaditas en el hueco del sillón que hay entre ellas, instándome a que me siente. Lo hago y noto las palmas de las manos sudorosas, joder, ¿habré cogido la gripe de dragón? Mi madre se va a poner insoportable cuando llegue a casa, siempre que estoy malo me obliga a quedarme en la cama mientras me atiborra a sopas.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en mi madre?

La Slytherin me está acariciando el cuello de la camisa, comenzando a desabrocharla, mientras que la otra me gira la cara y me besa. Ah, ya veo, son ellas las que establecen los turnos. Me parece bien.

Froto las palmas de las manos contra la tela del pantalón, para limpiar el sudor, y me preguntó qué hacer con ellas. ¿Uso una para cada una de las chicas? Por mi posición me resultaría bastante complicado sobar a la que está ocupada con la camisa. Pero si me centro en la que me está metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta puede que la otra se enfade porque la ignoro y se marche.

Joder.

Vale, pondré la mano izquierda en la pierna de la Ravenclaw y la derecha en la teta de la Slytherin. Auch, se me va a desencajar el hombro, ¿dónde cojones está el escote de ésta? No veo nada, la Ravenclaw es una acaparadora. Tampoco besa especialmente bien, tiene la lengua áspera y la mete demasiado, me va a acabar ahogando. Debería ser como Pansy. Quiero decir, debería hacer como Pansy: que se dejaba llevar por mí.

¿Esto que toco es la teta de la Slytherin? Tiene una textura extraña. Ah, no, es el hombro. Me cago en la puta, estoy hasta los huevos.

Decido pasar de la que está detrás antes de que me rompa el brazo y me concentro en la que me besa. Que la otra se entretenga como pueda mientras tanto. Lo hace, al girarme más hacia la Ravenclaw me ha terminado de desabrochar la camisa y me acaricia el pecho y el estómago mientras suelta risitas en mi oído.

No está mal. Nada mal. Tras eso comienza con la hebilla del cinturón, así que decido que ha llegado el momento de pasar a la segunda fase: desnudarlas. Una por una, no vaya a liarla. Tanteo el vestido de la Ravenclaw y me empiezo a desesperar, ¿cómo coño se quita esta cosa? Debería tener un abre-fácil. O instrucciones. O debería quitárselo ella misma para ahorrarme trabajo.

Estupendo, por pensar en lo que no debía hemos chocado los dientes al morrearnos. ¿Puede haber algo más patético? Sí, puede haberlo: yo tironeando del escote de este estúpido trapo intentando bajarlo. ¿Qué demonios…? Ah, vale, tiene tirantes. ¿Debería romperlos con los dientes en plan salvaje? Paso, podría acabar haciéndome daño.

Investigo por la espalda en busca de la cremallera cuando… ¡hostias! La Slytherin me está manoseando la polla por encima de los calzoncillos. Hum… qué gustito. Espera, ¿por qué lo acaricia así? No es un gato, estúpida niñata, tócalo como Salazar manda. Gruño por tener que ser yo el que le coloque bien la mano y se la mueva para mostrarle cómo se hace, ¿es que su madre no le enseñó a hacerlo? Pues debería, las chicas tendrían que venir preparadas para luego no decepcionarnos.

Como sea, el vestido de la Ravenclaw no tiene cremallera, ni botones, ni corchetes, ni lacitos ni nada que se pueda desabrochar. ¿Me está vacilando? ¿Cómo demonios se lo ha metido? Seguro que se lo cosió su padre antes de que saliera para evitar que algún depravado se lo quitara. Pues le van a dar por el culo, pienso deshacerme de él y después quemarlo.

Lanzo mi camisa al suelo, que ya molesta, y me concentro en intentar sacarle la prenda tirando del bajo hacia arriba. Bien, bien, está saliendo. A ver, lerda, levanta el culo que esto se ha quedado atascado. Ni caso, ¿es retrasada?

—Levanta un momento —mascullo de mala manera, tironeando de la prenda para darle a entender lo que intento.

Tras un _"¡oh!"_ bastante ridículo me hace caso y se pone de pie. Solo tenía que incorporarse un poco. Definitivamente es lerda. Y la otra más, que sigue ahí manoseando sobre la tela con muy poca gracia.

Joder, ¿es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? Qué coñazo. Me pongo también en pie y me deshago de los pantalones agitando las piernas con impaciencia. Me doy cuenta de que se han quedado atascados en los zapatos, así que me los quito con los pies sin siquiera desanudar los cordones. ¿Qué hago con los calcetines? ¿Los dejo puestos? Queda ridículo, pero si me agacho para sacármelos se cortará todo el rollo, ¿no? Pues ahí se quedan.

La Ravenclaw me besa el cuello y me revuelve el pelo, pegándose a mí, lo que vuelve a complicar el hecho de desnudarla.

Empiezo a cabrearme.

Como puedo, le levanto finalmente el vestido y se lo paso por encima del pecho. Se lo quitaría del todo, pero la muy ansiosa no se separa de mí y no hay manera. Bueno, da igual, esto sirve. La cojo de la cintura para indicarle que nos volvamos a sentar de nuevo (la Slytherin debe estar aburriéndose) y, una vez lo hemos hecho, le acaricio los muslos con intención de llegar hasta las bragas.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Me separo de ella violentamente y miro para abajo comprobando que, efectivamente, sólo tiene puesto un sujetador—. ¿No llevas bragas?

Ella se pone roja y masculla algo que no entiendo. ¡Encima! ¿Por qué va ahora de tímida? ¡No lleva bragas, joder! ¿Quién demonios sale de casa sin bragas? ¿Y si le hubiera dado un aire ahí debajo? ¿Y si se hubiera tropezado en las escaleras y se hubiera caído y todo el mundo hubiera tenido un primer plano de su… de su… _eso_?

—Se me olvidaron en el baño —miente, la tía cerda.

La Slytherin, descojonada, me gira la cara hacia ella murmurando que es su turno. No le presto demasiada atención mientras me besa, ya que aún tengo grabada la imagen del _eso_ de la otra. Tenía pelos. ¿Por qué tenía pelos? En la revista porno que robamos —tomamos prestada de manera indefinida, más bien— las chicas no tenían. No me gustaría tocar pelos, qué asco. ¿Pansy también tendrá pelos? Seguro que sí, por eso El Triste hablaba tanto con ella, es probable que le estuviera intentando convencer de las ventajas de la depilación.

Bueno, yo también tengo, que conste. Pero es que yo soy un hombre, los hombres no se depilan. Lo cierto es que son rubios y tampoco es que se noten demasiado, ¿tendré muy pocos? ¿Tendría que tener muchos, como Crabbe? Qué asquerosidad, ¿por qué leches pienso en los huevos de Crabbe en un momento así? Empiezo a parecerme a Goyle.

—Hum… ¿Draco? —me llama la Ravenclaw, que había tomado el relevo de la otra sobre la tela de mis calzoncillos—. ¿Va todo bien?

Fabuloso, simplemente fabuloso. Pensando en el vello púbico de Vincent se me ha pasado el calentón. Venga, Draco, concéntrate en algo cachondo.

Nada, no hay manera, no paro de imaginar a Crabbe tocándose los pelos con cara de guarro. Puto Crabbe, la próxima vez que lo vea le mataré.

—No te preocupes, esto lo arreglo yo —vuelve a decir la Ravenclaw. Me aparta la goma de los calzoncillos y, sin avisar, me la saca.

¡Espera un momento, ansiosa! Esto se avisa. ¡¿Por qué la está mirando con aire confundido? ¡Está perfectamente bien, deja de observarla! ¿O no está bien? ¿Hay algo raro? A mí me parece que funciona correctamente, al menos cuando me hago pajas. Todo va sobre ruedas, debería ser lo mismo con una tía, ¿no?

Y el tamaño es el adecuado. No es que me fije en la polla de otros para comparar, por supuesto. Pero si Pansy cuando la tocó un poco no dijo nada es que no hay ningún problema, ¿o no? ¡Vale ya! No quiero pensar en Pansy, Pansy no pinta nada aquí y…

¡AUCH! ¿Qué…? ¡Auch! Me separo de la Slytherin y miro para abajo para descubrir qué son esos pinchazos que me están destrozando. ¿La Ravenclaw me está haciendo una paja con los anillos puestos? ¿Es que es idiota? ¡Eso duele, imbécil! ¡Auch! ¡JODER! ¡Me la vas a desollar!

—¡Ay! —Me quejo, sin poder contenerme—. Mierda, quítate los putos anillos antes.

—Oh, vaya… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡No había caído…!

Perfecto, ahora la toca como si la estuviera cogiendo con pinzas. Estoy rodeado de incompetentes. Llevaba tiempo pensando que los criterios de selección del Sombrero de Hogwarts eran una estafa y esta noche lo he terminado de corroborar: ¿Que a Ravenclaw van los inteligentes? Venga ya.

En Hufflepuff terminan los que sobran, eso está claro. Que los de Gryffindor sean valientes es simplemente ridículo. ¿Hola? ¿Tengo que hablar de Longbottom? Claro que en Slytherin tampoco destacan todos —yo sí, por supuesto— por la astucia. Lo más avispado que le he visto hacer a Gregory ha sido usar su ropa interior para esconder bollos durante el desayuno, imaginad. De Vincent mejor no hablo, el curso pasado Snape casi lo maldijo por comerse parte de los ingredientes para preparar una poción.

Echo un vistazo a esa parte de mi anatomía a la que cariñosamente suelo denominar "basilisco" y ahogo un gemido lastimero cuando constato que, más bien, parece una culebrilla de río anoréxica. ¡¿Qué le pasa? Seguro que me la han estropeado con ese vaivén de anillos infernales.

Qué gracioso soy. Incluso en situaciones de máxima tensión y tragedia tengo capacidad para soltar comentarios jocosos y agudos.

Después de aplaudir mentalmente mi ingenio, comienzo a preocuparme. ¿Por qué mi polla parece igual de alegre que Nott? Estoy empezando a perder los nervios, ¿y si las tías estas —que hacen como si nada pasara, lo cual empeora más la situación— se dan por vencidas y vuelven a la fiesta para contarle a todo el mundo que no me he empalmado? ¿Y si la gente empieza a llamarme Draco El Culebrilla? ¿Y si me quedo virgen de por vida y Goyle se ofrece a consolarme en mi patetismo?

Creo que me está dando un infarto.

Inspira. Espira. Inspira. Espira.

¡Un momento!

Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. No, no, no. La culpa es de ellas. Del _eso_ de una de ellas, más concretamente. Antes de que fuera testigo de su falta de bragas y depilación todo iba de maravilla. Saliva de más y algún problema técnico con la ropa, pero lo que cuenta es que mi parte más ofidia estaba henchida de virilidad. ¿No ha funcionado siempre bien? En mi habitación, en los baños de Hogwarts, en el vestuario del equipo de Slytherin cuando obviamente no había parte del equipo en él…

Conclusiones extraídas hasta el momento: sé cómo manejarme al asunto. Estas pánfilas no.

Y también funcionó cuando me besé con Pansy, y eso que no llegamos mucho más lejos. La muy frígida sólo me dejó sobarle el culo. Bueno, lo cierto es que paramos no porque ella se molestara, sino porque sintió la inoportuna necesidad de vomitar. Por el alcohol, claro, yo no tuve nada que ver. Estuve fantástico, en realidad. Esperé como un machote a que ella se me acercara con cara de necesidad sexual y profunda devoción, después la socorrí cuando se resbaló y estuvo a punto de abrirse la crisma contra el suelo y, finalmente, la besé mientras Nott miraba.

¿Por qué siempre está Nott en medio?

Luego se fue, por supuesto, y ahí la cosa se puso interesante.

Un momento, ¿qué…?

—¡Vaya! —exclama la Ravenclaw mientras acaricia al renacido "basilisco". Como siga emitiendo esa estúpida risita volverá a desinflarse—. Parece que ya estás bien otra vez.

Curioso, muy curioso. Al parecer, pensar en mí liándome con otra persona me excita sexualmente. Es algo raro pero, qué demonios, no me lo puedo reprochar: soy una fuente de testosterona andante.

—Bien, aprovechemos que vuelves a estar empalmado —balbucea la Slytherin. ¿Puede ser más vulgar? Es una pregunta retórica, no os molestéis—. Tienes condones, ¿no?

—Eh… —Parece ser que el corazón se me ha subido a la garganta, dificultándome considerablemente la tarea de respirar, así que trago saliva para intentar devolverlo a su sitio—. Sí, en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Perfecto. —Se pone en pie y camina haciendo eses hasta el lugar en el que arrojé la prenda. Se acuclilla y, después de rebuscar con ebria torpeza, saca dos de ellos y se vuelve a incorporar con una sonrisa triunfal. O lo que debería ser una sonrisa triunfal si no diera tanto miedo. Se saca el vestido por la cabeza mientras se dirige de nuevo hasta el sillón y tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de que otra vez he dejado de respirar. Es la primera vez que veo tetas en directo. Tetas enormes, por cierto. El movimiento que hacen cuando camina me hipnotiza. Rebotan, y cuando está a un metro de mí me hago preguntas ridículas como _"¿Pesarán?", "¿Puede dormir bocabajo sin morir asfixiada?"_—. Te lo sabes poner tú, ¿no?

—¿Eh? —Vuelvo a mirarle a la cara y averiguo que se refiere a los condones, que mueve ante mis ojos con una mano laxa—. Ah, sí, sí, por supuesto —miento. O no. Quiero decir, la teoría me la sé: goma en pene. No debe ser muy difícil llevarlo a la práctica.

Entonces se baja las bragas y me regala un primer plano de su _eso_, esta vez perfectamente depilado. Cuando me pasa uno de los condones y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis rodillas, las cosas empiezan a ir mal. O bien. O fatal.

No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que tengo ganas de vomitar, gritar e hiperventilar. No sé en qué orden, puede que todo al mismo tiempo. El corazón que martilleaba en la garganta parece haberse multiplicado y estar retumbando en cada parte de mi cuerpo de forma arrítmica, dolorosa e histérica.

Las manos me sudan y tiemblan mientras rompo el plástico del condón, algo que me lleva más de medio minuto. Joder, joder, joder. ¿Qué coño me pasa? ¡Sé un Malfoy, estúpido! ¡Échale cojones!

Siempre me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, notar las miradas de todos fijas en mí. Pero por alguna extraña razón estos dos pares de ojos clavados en mi polla me hacen sentir enfermo. Se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de decirles que salgan un momento hasta que esté listo, o pedirles que miren hacia otro lado, o decirles que todo era una broma y que no pienso acostarme con ellas porque no me merecen. Esto último ha sonado condenadamente gay.

Hasta hace una hora, pensé que follar iba a ser increíble. Que hacerlo por primera vez supondría pasármelo de puta madre mientras despedía entre gemidos a la niñez. Ahora empiezo a verlo como una situación desagradable por la que hay que pasar. Como la viruela de dragón a los diez años, o la Ceremonia de Selección en Hogwarts. Trámites que, cuanto antes se acabe con ellos, mejor.

Porque, por Salazar, quiero terminar con esto de una jodida vez.

¿Y ahora qué…?

—Es al revés —me advierte la Slytherin. La miro con el ceño fruncido y precisa—: El condón, lo estás poniendo al revés.

Comienzo a pensar que aquello de los pequeños Malfoy bastardos correteando por el castillo no está tan mal. O que no debería haber evitado aquella conversación que intentó tener mi padre conmigo a principios del verano (no pude resistirlo, verlo carraspear antes de la grandiosa frase _"Llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que su cuerpo experimenta una serie de cambios…"_ fue superior a mí).

—Bien, ahora agárralo por la punta y ve desenrollándolo con cuidado… —sigue explicando la Slytherin, como si llevara toda la vida enseñando a niñatos inexpertos. Tan niñatos y tan inexpertos como yo. Me pone los nervios de punta.

—Ya lo sé, idiota, ¡cállate de una vez!

Mierda, esto aprieta. En serio, me va a cortar la circulación: se me pudrirá el miembro y me lo acabarán amputando a causa de la gangrena. A medida que lo bajo me pregunto cómo es capaz de disfrutar la gente con esta espantosa presión en la polla.

—Si no te quitas el anillo lo…

—Que te calles, pesada.

—… Vas a romper.

Bingo. A la mierda, a volver a empezar.

Echo la cabeza para atrás y ahogo un gruñido de frustración en la garganta. Mantengo los ojos cerrados durante poco tiempo, ya que provocan que me maree aún más y que tenga ganas de vomitar. Mirar a un punto fijo, esa es la clave. Levanto la mano izquierda y me centro en el anillo con forma de serpiente que acaba de enredarse en látex. Me concentro tanto en él que apenas entiendo la frase: _"Déjalo, ya te pongo yo el otro". _

Me lo regaló Pansy cuando cumplí siete años.

Vuelvo a sentir esa desagradable estrechez. Es gomoso, como un globo mojado y pegajoso. No me gusta.

Ese día lloró porque la llamé fea. Siempre ha sido una niña llorica: berreaba como una histérica cuando se ensuciaba esos espantosos vestidos repletos de lazos ridículos, cuando su madre le decía que tenía que dejar de jugar y volver a su casa, cuando Vincent le tiraba del pelo y le deshacía las trenzas.

El látex helado baja a duras penas al ritmo de una mano desconsiderada. Muy despacio. Demasiado. Quiero que acabe ya.

También lloró cuando discutimos en segundo por el idiota de Creevey. O esta noche cuando me vio con estas dos. Daphne debería decirle que no llore, se le pone una cara horrible: llena de manchas rojas, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz moqueante.

Alguien está respirando —¿o roncando?— cerca de mi cuello mientras otra persona, la que estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, se apoya en mis hombros para acercarse más. Ya no sé cuál es cuál. Me es indiferente.

Seguro que ahora sigue llorando. No me importa. Si me importara, no me sentiría bien cada vez que provoco esas lágrimas, ¿no? Tampoco me apetece abrazarla o consolarla, nada más lejos; es más, no quiero que pare de hacerlo. Hay algo que hace "clic" cuando llora, como si tuviera que ser así. La hiero, sufre, se va, vuelve a mi lado, la hiero de nuevo. Es un bucle. Nuestro bucle. Lleva siendo así desde que la conocí.

Me hace sentir bien. Importante. Como si yo fuera el eje sobre el que ella gira.

Pansy siempre ha estado ahí, intentando llamar mi atención. Es la que se ríe más fuerte cuando me meto con Potter, la que acaba con las palmas rojas de aplaudir cuando juego un partido. También es la que más se indigna cuando Gryffindor hace trampas —porque las hace— para ganar.

No es una chica, es el público que alguien tan genial como yo necesita. El esclavo que construye el pedestal sobre el que la magna figura se sube y contempla con superioridad al resto de los mortales. Es Pansy.

Pero ya no está. ¿Dónde coño está? Ah, con El Triste. ¿Piensa ser su público y dejarme tirado? ¿Cómo se atreve? Es una estúpida. Tiene que estar ahí. Siempre. Tiene que recordarle al resto lo bien que hago las cosas, lo inteligente y lo agudo que soy.

Tiene que…

—¡Joder! —Me incorporo con la respiración entrecortada y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, le agarro las caderas a la chica que tengo encima. No quiero que se mueva.

La miro con los ojos como platos y trago saliva. La he penetrado. O, más concretamente, se ha penetrado ella sola: yo estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando he notado este desagradable tirón.

—¿Va todo bien? —murmura. Está tensa, no mueve ni un solo músculo.

No, no va todo bien. Es incómodo. Aprieta. ¿No se supone que follar es la hostia?

Miro de reojo a ambos lados y me encuentro con que la otra chica se ha quedado dormida en el sofá. Se suponía que no tenía que ser así. Se suponía que me iba a gustar. Que sentiría cómo me hacía un hombre.

Pues no es así, lo único que siento es el bailoteo del alcohol en el estómago agitándose peligrosamente. Voy a vomitar, en serio.

—¿Draco?

—Quítate.

—¿Qué? Pero…

—¡Que te quites de encima de una puta vez!

Todo sucede muy deprisa. En un momento me estoy poniendo los pantalones entre saltos mientras ella me grita, al otro me lanza la camisa, al siguiente estoy fuera del reservado, descalzo, bamboleándome contra una masa de gente borracha que hace como que baila.

Utilizo la camisa para secarme el sudor de la cara y, sin darle demasiada importancia al hecho de estar semidesnudo, la tiro al suelo.

¿Y qué hago ahora? Suelto aire lentamente y levanto la cabeza. Frente a mí puedo distinguir el borrón luminoso que indica la puerta de salida. Muy bien, eso haré: iré fuera para que me dé el aire. Quizá vomite en un callejón cercano y me compre una puta de plástico para parecer aún más patético.

Me abro paso entre la multitud poco a poco y noto cómo me siento cada vez peor. ¿Qué ha pasado? No, ¿por qué cojones ha pasado? Ya estaba, joder, ya casi estaba. Y por alguna extraña razón cada vez que revivo la escena me entran arcadas.

Un momento.

Es evidente que la culpa de todo la tienen ellas. Lo han hecho tan mal que me han revuelto el estómago. Sonrío para mí mismo mientras me meto las manos en los bolsillos y sigo caminando, esta vez más animado. Yo no he tenido ningún problema, si hubieran actuado correctamente todo habría acabado de otra forma.

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿de verdad quería hacerlo con ellas? Para nada. Una Slytherin fea y una Ravenclaw. Y repito, RAVENCLAW. Está claro que mi primera vez no puede ser tan patética. Necesito a una chica (visto lo visto, mejor de una en una) que esté a mi altura. Que no se duerma y probablemente muera ahogada en su propio vómito, tampoco que me viole a la menor de cambio.

Subo las escaleras pensando en que lo que ha hecho que todo se fuera al traste es que yo no llevaba las riendas del asunto. Y un asunto sin mis riendas está condenado al fracaso. La clave de un buen polvo, tal y como aparecía en esas revistas guarras, es que sea el tío el que maneje la situación.

Escucho un gemido ahogado en el reservado que hay a mi izquierda y me entra la risa floja. No pienso mirar, no vaya a encontrarme a Vincent y a Gregory en pleno estado de efusividad homosexual.

Iba a seguir caminando; la idea era menear la cabeza de un lado al otro, en plan condescendiente, y salir fuera para despejarme.

—Mierda —gruñe una voz, que identifico inmediatamente como la de Nott—. No puedo, Pansy. No puedo.

Entonces los veo. Después de girarme lentamente, como si la escena que había imaginado no fuera posible y la voz que acababa de escuchar definitivamente no hubiera dicho eso, le veo a él, encima de ella. Se recuesta en su pecho mientras Pansy le acaricia el pelo.

Me congelo cuando noto cómo mi brazo se ha extendido con intención de apartar las cortinas del reservado. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No pienso entrar ahí. ¿A hacer qué, además? ¿Reírme de ellos? ¿Decirle a Nott que deje de intentar tirarse a todas las tías que le rodean? ¿Preguntarle a Pansy dónde ha dejado a El Triste?

No voy a caer tan bajo. Además, tampoco es como si me importara. Comprendo que Nott haya sustituido a Parkinson por Turpin, ¿pero por Daphne? Por Salazar, Greengrass le da mil vueltas a Pansy. Está más buena. Es más guapa. Todos quieren follarse a Daphne.

¿Y quién quiere follarse a Pansy?

Nadie.

Un tío no puede presumir de haberse tirado a Pansy. A nadie le importaría. Es más, quizá los demás se rieran de él.

Nadie te mira con asombro por haberte acostado con una niña baja y subdesarrollada. Quizá por eso Nott no haya podido hacerlo. Sí, seguramente sea el motivo. Entonces ¿qué hace tumbado encima de ella mientras lo acaricia? ¿Por qué no se va de ahí con su jodida expresión de _me-importas-una-mierda_? ¿Y por qué ella no lloriquea como hace siempre?

Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero sonríe. Como si todo fuera perfecto. ¿Está gilipollas? Ni siquiera un rarito como Nott ha podido acostarse con ella, ¿por qué demonios tendría que estar feliz? Su día ha sido una mierda: me ha visto ignorándola y un tío que se masturba con fotos de hongos venenosos le ha dicho a la cara que no puede tirársela.

—Theodore —murmura—. Gracias.

Patético.

Al notar un dolor punzante en la palma de la mano me doy cuenta de que la estaba apretando formando un puño. La levanto para examinarla y me percato de que aquello que me molestaba era el anillo.

El maldito anillo. Lo miro de cerca, cabreado, y me pregunto por qué lo llevo puesto. Ni siquiera me gusta, es una horterada. El año pasado Zabini y Goyle se rieron de mí por su culpa. Dijeron que parecía un marica o algo así.

Me lo quito con rabia y me contengo cuando estoy a punto de lanzarlo por los aires. Decido que no voy a hacerlo, ¿y si cualquiera lo recogiera y lo usara? No pienso dejar que nadie use nada mío. Por mucho que ya no lo quiera, es mío.

Y siempre será mío.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Llevo con esto escrito cerca de una semana (aunque lo comencé hace más de un mes), dándole vueltas y más vueltas para ver cómo conseguía hacer una escena que mezclara humor, una escena sexual primeriza paródica pero realista y la clave de todo: un Draco/Pansy entre líneas. Obvio para todos menos para los protagonistas. En serio, adoro a estos dos. Y adoro ese maldito anillo, tanto el metafórico como el real.

Por cierto, a partir de un review que recibí hace tiempo caí en la cuenta de que, en algunas ocasiones, puede parecer que le hago bashing a Vincent y a Gregory. Para nada, los ADORO. Me parecen divertidísimos y muy suyos, personajes sobre los que poco a poco quiero ir enseñando más y más y a los que respeto mucho. El problema viene dado porque los narradores suelen ser en primera persona (Theodore o, en este caso, Draco), y son tíos que se creen superiores a todos los que los rodean, que se recrean en sus defectos. Pero no se lo tengáis muy en cuenta, en el fondo todos son amiguitos, XD.

Termino, como siempre, agradeciéndoos todo el tiempo que habéis invertido leyendo y tirándoos florecillas si, además, os animáis a dejar un review. A mí me ponen cachonda y me animan a escribir, ahí lo dejo.

La próxima actualización será Mortífago. Me quedan cinco páginas si quiero dejar el capítulo en veinte, o diez si lo alargo para terminar una escena. Ya veré qué hago, depende de lo que necesite extenderme. Lo que puedo prometeros es que lo tendréis en seguida, jiji. Un aviso, por si dudáis: no es necesario leer ninguna de las escenas perdidas para comprender la historia en general, aunque sí que hay alusiones de vez en cuando y ayuda a verlo todo de un modo global (y no siempre desde el punto de vista de Theodore).


End file.
